Talk:Twilight Scythe
Can anyone verify the supposed 10% proc rate? Had an LS member try it out in Cape Terrigan and didn't get a single proc in some 120 swings. Hidden Effect: Ignores special defense on critical attacks. i.e. elementals. didnt want to put it up on the main page because i'm not yet sure about the full extent of the hidden effect but for sure that it ignores the special defense of avatars and elementals. havnt yet tried it with sycthe's only crit WS vorporal sycthe so i dont know if it works with ws but on regular melees for sure. Death also processed during critical hit on a normal mob.--Lobby 22:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hidden effect of Twilight Scythe Some friends did some testing in Brenner with Twilight Scythe. It's normal attacks bypassed Sentinel and Invincible. It either inflicts non-physical damage or completely ignores any sort of damage resistances that a target may possess. Not sure if they did any testing with Magic damage taken -% gear to confirm wether or not Scythe hits are considered magic damage. --Alistrianna 02:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I have done lots of testing. Death processed on a normal hit, doesn't mean that it doesn't process on a WS hit. Works on Normal mobs. Does not seem to work on Impossible to Gauge mobs. (Campaign mobs, Besieged, NM) My rate on normal mobs has be (eyeball) about 0.5 to 1% The best part of the scythe so far is the non-elemental damage of the normal hits.--Elfi Wolfe 15:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I have one piece of anecdotal evidence that it works on (at least some) NMs. A (thf) friend was fighting Shinryu with a dark knight using the scythe. Allegedly it procced, killing Shinryu instantly. I haven't seen this myself though. --31415 12:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Shinryu is the only Impossible to Gauge mob that it works on? Does anyone know of it working on another other Impossible to gauge mob?--Elfi Wolfe 23:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) After Weeks of Testing i will confirm that This scythe simply Deals Damage that is not "Piercing" Slashing" Or "Blunt" but it IS physical damage NOT magical. If it was Magical it would not be affected by PDIF Witch it IS. the Scythe Deals "Twilight scythe" damage that set the Damage Types Modifiers to 1 on all typs of monsters aswell as bypassing "Physical immunity" or "Physical shield" affects. -- JarNoBaka February 10, 2011 Scythe also ignores Physical/Magic Absorb modes on mobs like Amphitrite. DRK last night was able to melee in both modes without his damage being absorbed --ElroSiren February 15, 2011. I agree with you Jar. I did damage to an arhiman after it used magic shield and was able to still hurt it normally. On an Einherjar run, we had Dark Elementals and flans and I was doing way more damage than everyone, ranging from 350-540 damage a hit and critical hits. Of course the weapon skills I did followed the normal slashing mod instead of the hidden effect bonus. I still have not yet to had it proc in dynamis or einherjar after a few weeks of testing, or yet to test it out being charmed by mobs on other players. --FJZB2 06:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The main page says that the Additional Effect: Death will not proc while the wielder is under the effects of Endark. Has anyone else noted this? Until I got the Twilight Scythe I had used a magian trial scythe and got into the habit of casting Endark between mobs. I kept this up when I finally got a Twilight and I recall it activating while I had the spell up. Granted I tend not to see the additional effect often, but when I did the Endeath would overwrite Endark for that round much in the same way that a weapon with an additional effect will overwrite a RDM's En- spell or a DNC's sambas. Am I just crazy, help me out because I like Endark and I don't want to have to stop casting it >< --TachiFrypan April 7, 2011. i went 0/100,000+ swings with endark up so i doubt it did. More likely that endark wore off or was dispelled. -- JarNoBaka April 11, 2011 The Damage Modifier Hidden effect will not work on rocks in the PSC mission Excavation Duty. --Duzell-Levi 02:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Abyssea Lights Does anyone know if Add: Death Effect gives lights?? So far I haven't seen any acquired upon activation. --Chaosdragoon 01:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pearl--Elfi Wolfe 04:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes it can give lights in abyssea. I have gotten procs on many monsters types and it always gives pearl light if 1) it procs, and 2) it gives a light. It isn't guaranted to give a light though. FJZB2 05:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Possibly considered magic damage, I was hitting the NM gigas in Limbus that is immune to magic for 0 damage Atticusu 19:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Proc on AoE Weapon Skills Can the death proc on an AoE weaponskill? Ie, can it kill two enemies at once with the Death? Kiaruru 22:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Undead? I killed hundreds of fomors in Sacrarium the other day with the Twilight Scythe; death never proc'd once. Did not have Endark up. Can anyone else confirm whether or not it doesn't work on undead? EDIT: Also worth noting that it DID proc on Teratotaurs, so it's not just something about the zone. Well there are certain mob types that do appear to have a higher chance of procing death than others. It should be noted too that death will not activate if you have an added effect grip like my Platinum Grip +1 obviously. --FJZB2 08:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Damage type Hi, I've been doing Limbus with a friend who was wielding a Twilight Scythe, and went to SE Apollyon. On the weapon floor, in which mobs resist all elemental damage taken, Twilight Scythe was doing 0 damage. I'm quite unsure about the damage type modifier going to 1.0, it looks more like it simply deals elemental damage, but that's all the info I have, if anyone want to test it out it'd be good. I don't have DRK leveled myself. There are small cases where the effect does nothing in cases where there are Absolute immunitys like on some limbus mobs as well as during forms that absorb ALL damage. these cases are known and few Just to confirm, I did NE Apollyon today and was doing 0 damage to Hyperion, a Gigas on the 4th floor that is immune to direct magic damage. Since the scythe does normal damage to Cronos (who is immune to physical damage), it appears the scythe is doing typeless magical damage. This also explains why it bypasses the standard piercing/slashing/bludgeoning weaknesses... because it isn't physical damage. I think it bypasses the absorption from some mobs due to it not being a hidden or additional effect, but a property of the weapon. --TheChef321 (talk) 06:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Day/Weather effect? I noticed a massive proc rate on darksday using this scythe. 37/45 mobs was my rate. Prior to that, I never noticed it working. Darksday was the only thing that could have explained it. I wonder if having dark weather effect would increase the proc.... -Einwol -Bizmark, June, 20 2013